Herejía
by Haldair
Summary: {AU}[Dekutodo]Hace 500 años su tiempo había sido detenido como castigo por su existencia, era la abominación nacida del deseo egoísta de su progenitor. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía estar ahí por los pecados de su padre?


Herejía

El sonido de las gotas chocando contra las húmedas rocas era lo único que rompía el silencio en aquel lugar, aquella cueva oscura cargada del olor a humedad y azufre, parecía estar complemente desolado. Sin embargo en lo profundo de aquella cueva, donde la luz de sol apenas lograba llegar se observar un jaula, no de metal, no de madera, sino como si hubiera sido creada por la misma tierra, especial para contener a la figura que estaba en su interior.

Los ojos desiguales del joven que estaba en ese lugar apenas dejaban ver sentimientos, sus emociones se habían atrofiado con el paso de los años y lo único que lograba experimentar en su celda solitaria era soledad y muchas veces desesperación.

Aquel joven, que pagaba las culpas de su ambicioso padre, no merecía estar en ese lugar.

Sentado en un rincón de aquella fortaleza natural el joven miraba a la nada, sus largos cabellos de dos colores, blanco en su lado derecho y rojo en su izquierdo, se mecían con la suave briza del viento que lograba llegar entre las grietas de la piedra. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo debía estar ahí por los pecados de su padre?

Hace 500 años su tiempo había sido detenido como castigo por su existencia, era la abominación nacida del deseo egoísta de su progenitor.

Los demonios de fuego, la raza de su padre, eran criaturas bélicas, amantes de las batallas continuas, de obtener territorios y despojar a sus enemigos de todo aquello que les orgullecía. Pero con el paso del tiempo, aquellas criaturas mezquinas habían comenzado a desaparecer, su última batalla perdida contra los humanos, criaturas tan frágiles, habían hecho que sus orgullos fueran demolidos y desechados. Tal deshonor no era posible. Enji, líder de aquella raza, enfurecido por perder contra el dorado líder de los humanos, busco todas las formas posibles para vencerles, hasta que decidió cometer un pecado.

Las Ninfas de la nieve era criaturas pacíficas, rara vez se involucraban con criaturas ajenas a su raza, eran una raza tranquila, a pesar de ser muy poderosos, no les gustaban los conflictos. Solían vivir en las montañas heladas o cerca de los glaciares de hielo.

El atacarles por sorpresa fue muy fácil para Enji, pero ahora el demonio de fuego no quería la supremacía de la conquista, quería al hada más fuerte para realizar su creación, al ser que logaría vencer al hijo del sol, aquel humano bendecido por el poder de la tierra.

El hada elegida solo recuerda esos días con horror y dolor, odiando al ser que le obligaba a estar en su lecho de cama, al ser que la obligaba a cargar a sus hijos, al ser que le quito toda libertad. Pero ella no podía odiar a sus pequeños, cada uno tan hermoso, cada uno tan dulce, cada uno tan blanco como la nieve, sus tres primeros niños todos fueron ninfas de las nieves, ninguno se contagió con la perversión de su padre.

Sin embargo su ultimo hijo, Shoto, no contó con la misma bendición, su corazón se agito de dolor por el destino de aquella pequeña criatura que sostenía en sus brazos, mitad hada y mitad dominio. De alguna forma retorcida era el equilibrio perfecto entre ambas razas.

Pero, a pesar de tener los colores de los demonios, a pesar de tener un ojo frio, a pesar de todo eso, también le amo y lloro cada día por él, porque quizás su destino sería peor que el de ella, y lloraba por que no podría darle libertad ni seguridad, era un niño condenado desde el momento en que nació.

Shoto no tiene muchos recuerdos de su madre, solo que era una presencia cálida a pesar de sus poderes de hielo, con caricias suaves en sus cabellos y con historias de alegría y paz. Shoto nunca conoció a sus hermanos, todos ellos habían sido dejados en las casas a las afueras del castillo de su padre.

Shoto tenía muchos recuerdos de su padre, recuerdos de dolor y fuego, de llanto y desesperación, pero el recuerdo más vivo era aquel donde golpeaba a su madre cuando ella intentaba protegerle.

Los recuerdo de su madre cada vez se hacen más borrosos, el único que permanecía intacto en su memoria, era el que más quería olvida. Aquellos ojos inyectados en locura, aquella cara dulce que solo portaba sonrisa y caricias dirigidas a él, había llegado al punto de ruptura y le había atacado con el elemento de su padre. Las marcas de ese día nunca le dejarían, aquella cicatriz que adornaba su rostro serian el eterno recordatorio del sufrimiento de su madre.

Al menos su alma descansaría en paz, porque días después de ese accidente su madre fue salvada. La legión humana en alianza con otras razas de demonios y seres con magia, atacaron el descontrolado clan de los demonios de fuego. Purgaron a cada criatura que alojaba mal en su corazón y solo dejaron aquellas que querían la libertad de sus corazones.

Sin embargo, su existencia, que rompía todas las normas de la creación, fue cuestionada y temida. No sabían qué clase de poder tendría, no sabían que tan fuerte seria, no sabían si podrían confiar en aquella criatura que portaba la sangre del mayor demonio que había pisado la tierra.

Así fue como termino en aquel lugar, exiliado del mundo, puesto que su existencia contradecía toda lógica, era una criatura maldita que no podía caminar sobre la tierra. En medio de los gritos, el dolor y el miedo, sabía que alguien había tratado de abogar por él, alguien que reflejaba al sol, que trasmitía seguridad y poder. Pero sus pedidos no fueron escuchados.

Ahora, Shoto, un hibrido entre los de su raza, mitad hielo y mitad fuego, la mitad de nada, había pasado más de 500 años en aquella celda de tierra, llena de sellos y hechizos que evitaban que tratara de salir de ese lugar, una celda que evitaba que pasara hambre o sed, una celda que evitaba el frio o el calor, una celda que poco a poco le dejaba como un cascaron vacío.

Eso fue hasta que la luz del sol volvió a aparecer nuevamente frente a él, esta vez portando las hojas de los árboles y la briza del viento.

Hola… he venido a buscarte – aquella palabras le sabían desconocidas, miro aquella figura que le observa con atención – Shoto, ¿verdad? – su sonrisa llegaba a sus ojos, no podía moverse, no sabía cómo reaccionar – te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo…. Soy Midoriya.

Y ahí fue como conoció a Izuku Midoriya, el humano descendiente del hijo del sol, el héroe de una nación que no conocía, y ahora el héroe por quien había estado esperando para que le sacara de aquella prisión.

Y ahora, ¿que debía hacer….?


End file.
